


Afterall, What Else?

by brainrot_supremacy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eve and Dawn, Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mountains, Post-Apocalypse, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This was for a less than 500 word contest, at this point who knows not me nope nuhuh, i came up with the whole idea less than one day before final drafts were due, i know the mountain name isn't creative but here we are, it was originally 800 words but that was redundant and I'm not sure i have that saved, its kinda disjointed but oh well here we are, just don't ask what went through my mind, not sure ab that one, not sure it works this way but oh well its fiction, ok but guys who maybe won the CONTEST, please ask what it ab in the comments because I can explain it better there, radiation, why did i name them that? who know? not me...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainrot_supremacy/pseuds/brainrot_supremacy
Summary: Eve and Dawn are the last two humans left alive on earth. They're twins, so they know death is inevitable and impending and right around the corner. Before they die, however, they want to explore the barren wasteland that was once (supposedly) home to green grass? (what was that??) and full trees and other impossible things. And so, disobeying the orders that their deceased parents gave them not-too-long-ago, they travel up to the only thing filled with some sort of life-Mount Massive.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Afterall, What Else?

The twins left for the far-away Mount Massive as the green-tinted moon shone against the dark blanket of night. Eve and Dawn, both around twenty, were the only people left in their region of the world in the Post-Expansion Era. They carried nothing with them. The only good-bye they heard was the endless chirping of crickets. 

The twins had worn their best set of hiking shoes for their journey. Their clothes fit poorly; they used old cloths and stitched them together. By the time they had made their painful and cold way to the base of the mountain, the sun began to peek out of the horizon. 

Mount Massive was the only exciting thing in that region. Stories the twins’ parents told them, before they passed, said that Massive swallowed everyone who dared climb it. They were grounded when they were nine for going too close to the mountain. 

The twins stepped wordlessly onto Massive, preparing themselves for what lay ahead. After waiting a moment or two, the twins gingerly stepped through the entanglement of branches and thorns. The two almost never spoke. They winced in pain as thorns tore their skin, but uttered no sound. 

Eve and Dawn reached the summit when the sun was directly above them. In pain and exhausted from their long trip, they sat down in unison. They looked around for a while until one of them, Dawn, spoke. 

“What happens now?” His voice was harsh and stubborn. 

“Just enjoy it.” Eve accepted that there might not be anything else. 

Dawn sighed defeatedly and laid down, the sun overhead. Eve shifted her position to look at the world beyond the forbidden mountain. Later, she said something which made Dawn jump up. 

“Is there a town out there? That survived Post-Expansion? Is that the high noise we’ve been hearing this whole time?”

Instead of answering, Dawn made a rash decision and started climbing down the mountain. 

“Hey, probably not people? Didn’t you realize you weren’t alone?” Dawn shouted this while he was climbing down the mountain, facing the expanse. After twenty long minutes, he was on the ground and running towards the sight. Then he was gone.

“Dawn?” Eve shouted, not wanting to lose her only friend. 

“Yeah? What’s the matter?” 

“I can’t see you!”

“ _Seeing? What’s the point?_ ”

But Eve saw her brother, with stubs for one leg and an arm and half of his face melted off. His skin sagged and dripped, flying in the new wind. His eyes had become a black abyss. 

Remembrance is a wonderful thing.

As a result of being left alone, the two had hallucinated. They had remembered past forms for others, reinventing shapes from before the others died. Their DNA was corrupted from the fallout. Dawn had just run into the original radiation source. Eve reverted back to her monster-like form, now aware of what had happened in the past. Her appendages were the right size, but she had no eyes. In place of them was a blindingly bright light, filled with such madness at being left alone that anything she looked at withered away in fear. 

Dawn, seeing his sister although he had no eyes, stopped. 

“ _So we are one_ ,” he stated, his voice hoarse and scratchy. “ _No longer are we alone. For now, our legacies are that of those who are no longer here. We shall share our tainted forms and entertain the lost souls for a time._ ”

“ _Isn’t this what we’ve done, millenia after millenia? What are we becoming?_ ”

“ _Entertainers and informaticists. After all, what else is a human?_ ”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh  
> you can kinda get what's going on but just...ask what the heck's going on wherever? idk. first published work sooo  
> yeh  
> here it is  
> i hate it but  
> yeah  
> 


End file.
